Watashi No Hatsukoi 2: The Circus Monster
by Get.-.Konanxed
Summary: El mundo se encuentra en una crisis de identidad y discriminación. Solamente Yuuki y sus amigos comprenden lo que es la verdadera libertad. Y sin embargo, son terriblemente discriminados por intentar demostrárselo al mundo. Por lo cual, tendrán que usar técnicas un poco más violentas y que llevaran a trágicos y dolorosos resultados.
1. Guerra

—_"La homosexualidad se ha documentado en cientos de especies. La homofobia, sólo une una. ¿Quien es el 'raro anormal' ahora?"_

* * *

—¡Muere!—exclamaba Lee mientras con una pistola apuntaba peligrosamente a Yuuki.—¿Quien es el mejor ahora?

—Yo, mi querido Lee.—dijo Yuuki con un fingido orgullo y una gran confianza en sí mismo y su forma de hablar.—Yo soy el mejor.

Lee arqueo una ceja y sonrió provocativamente para Yuuki. Provocándolo. Invitándolo a caer en su trampa.

—Lo repetiré, ¡muere!—dilo Lee, finalmente soltando el gatillo de su pistola y logrando atacar a Yuuki. De agua. Yuuki abrió excesivamente los ojos y lo miro con un gran asombro.

—¡Me has disparado!—exclamo Yuuki, fingiendo ser un divo. Yuuki levanto su pistola y le disparó a Lee, mojándole completamente todas las prendas. Lee le volvió a disparar a Yuuki, esta vez mojándole como el Rubio hizo con el.—¡Oh, esto es guerra!

—¿Oigan, han visto a...?—intervino Sasori, intentando hablar, pero antes de terminar su oración ya se encontraba totalmente húmedo por los disparos de Yuuki y Lee contra el. Abrió excesivamente la boca y dejo salir algunos jadeos.—¿Qué demonios les pasa?

—En la guerra, todo lo vale.—dijo Yuuki con una sonrisa y un tono travieso. Sasori lo miro aun sin comprender. Sinceramente Yuuki y Lee en estos momentos parecían unos locos maniáticos frente a los ojos de Sasori.

—Hay que atacarlos a ellos, ¡a todos!—dijo Lee. Sasori los miro extrañados, pero luego sonrió torcidamente.

—¿Puedo...ayudarlos?—pregunto Sasori, con un tono algo extraño que lo hacía parecer un obsesionado extraterrestre. Yuuki y Lee se dedicaron miradas por un segundo.

—Carga tu arma, soldado.—dijo Lee, sonriendole. Sasori le guiño el ojo.

—Ya estaba preparado.—contesta el peliazul. Yuuki con señas le indica que comience a correr, y lo hace. Sasori recorre rápidamente todo el árido lugar hasta encontrarse con cierto pelinegro. Makoto. Momento de silencio.

—Hola—dice el pelinegro sonriente. Sasori vigila que nadie este viéndolos. Delicadamente se acerca al pelinegro y junto sus labios dulcemente con los de el. Ambos se dedican una enamorada mirada. Así es, Makoto y Sasori desde la mitad de las vacaciones llevaban una secreta relación que iba más allá de una amistad, la cual había nacido por la cercanía que habían mantenido juntos, y la soledad que atormentaba a Makoto.

—Oye...Lo siento—dice Sasori, para luego disparar. Makoto solo atinó a echarse para atrás, sin embargo eso no evito que terminara totalmente mojado. Makoto sacó su pistola y atacó a Sasori justo en el rostro. Ambos se echaron a reír juntos.—Dispara a quien más encuentres.

Sasori le dio un rápido beso a Makoto y siguió corriendo. Makoto sonrió débilmente y contuvo el aire para sus adentros. Luego lo soltó.

_—Esto es demasiado bueno para alguien como yo. Probablemente una trampa...y la buena suerte que tanto merecía. Que honor. Que pesadilla. Subjetividad, por supuesto. Para mi otra mitad...todo será así, siempre. Dividido en dos, con una luz y una oscuridad.—_pensó el pelinegro, empezando a sentirse algo triste.

Pero prefirió ignorarlo, y simplemente empezó a correr, buscando a otra persona a quien atacar.

* * *

Los 12 amigos se reunieron luego de su larga y entretenida guerra de agua. Estaban Yuuki, Kaito, Lee, Thoru, Sasori, Makoto, Ciel, Nagato, Yagane, Sakura, Ymr y Kitty, como los mejores amigos que eran.

—Mañana comienzan las clases...—comento Kitty, no muy sonriente con esa idea en su mente.—Se me hace aburrido volver a ver la cara de sapo de Kokoru-sensei.

—¿A quien no?—le dice Nagato, colocándose al lado de la rubia y abrazándola con un brazo.—El segundo trimestre del año...una lata más.

—¡Sí!—coincidieron todos, para luego reír grupalmente.

—¿Creen que...mañana ella...vuelva?—cuestiono Ciel con inseguridad. Thoru negó con la cabeza, sorprendiendo a todos.

—Realmente lo dudo. Además, tiene aun tanto tiempo...—dijo el pelirrojo, colocándose algo nostálgico.—Pronto la veré, pero no me preocupa.

—Tengo el presentimiento de...de que ella no volverá.—dijo el pelirrojo, con total seriedad.

—Deja de pensar en eso, es algo dañino ese tipo de mentalidad.—le aconsejo Yagane, mirándolo con piedad. Thoru lo miro con indiferencia.

—Tu factor mental de la nostalgia no funcionara, te lo aseguro.—le contesto Thoru, mirándolo con una leve sonrisa. Thoru, con el tiempo empezaba a recuperar su actitud de antes, solo que le faltaba un punto para estar totalmente levantado y victorioso. La seguridad. Thoru en todas las vacaciones estuvo saliendo junto a Kaede Yukina, la presidenta de su FanClub. Y aunque Thoru se sentía bien y acompañado, no podía evitar recordar con tristeza y angustia a Konan, la persona que siempre invadía sus sueños y mente en las frías noches de la soledad.—Solo es aceptar la realidad. Ella no volverá.

—Pero lo prometió—dijo Sakura inocentemente, con una triste sonrisa. Lee la miro con enfado.

—La gente miente.—le recalco Makoto, mirándola con seriedad.

—Konan no es gente.—dijo Ymr, alegre. Al parecer a la pelirroja no podían contagiarla de pena por nada, y eso inspiraba al resto a ser feliz. De cierta forma, Ymr resultaba ser inspiradora para el resto.

—Es una muñeca de porcelana en Halloween—le recordó Kaito, con una sonrisa reprimida.—Mizaki...es una persona extraña. Aunque suene extraño, logramos volvernos casi los mejores amigos cuando nadie nos veía. Escondidos entre las sombras, los rincones...a ninguno de nosotros nos gustaba mucho la luz, ni las grandes multitudes, así que preferíamos estar en la oscuridad...era divertido. Ella no era tan extraña como parecía.

—Lindo.—dijo Thoru, intentando evitar volver esta conversación más larga. De un momento tomo una pistola y le disparó directamente a Kaito. El pelinegro solo lo miro sorprendido e histérico.—¡Cállate!

—¡Ay!¿estas sensible?—dijo Kaito, tomando otra pistola y disparándole al pelirrojo.—No me importa Thoru. Simplemente no me importa.

Thoru le volvió a disparar, pero esta vez se detuvo y de su mochila saco un maletín lleno de polvos de distintos colores clasificados en bolsas. Tomo una bolsa rosada y le arrojo polvos a Kaito en el rostro. El rostro de Kaito pareció el de un extraterrestre bastante bello. Kaito le robo un polvo verde y se lo arrojo al rostro, así Thoru también transformándose en un atractivo extraterrestre.

—¿Quieres luchar? ¡Lucharemos! ¡Todos!—exclamo Kaito, lanzandole a sus amigos bolsas de distintos colores a cada uno de ellos y ellas. Finalmente luego de luchar tonta y ridículamente y lanzarse polvos los amigos se retiraron del lugar en que se encontraban, comprendiendo la dura realidad y considerado infierno que iba a comenzar.

El primer día de clases. Y eso resultaba ser mucho más doloroso y complicado que todos los romances y problemas que habían vivido. Y obviamente mucho peor. Casi una catástrofe, o tal vez más.


	2. Valor

Yuuki se levantaba cansadamente de su cama y se preparaba mágicamente con la triste mentalidad de que las vacaciones habían terminado. Estuvo un segundo en depresión y luego volvió a su típico estado feliz. Sonrió para si mismo y observo lo radiante que se veía. Sus ojos azules brillaban únicamente y su piel se veía sana y de un hermoso color trigueño pálido, que a Yuuki le fascinaba. Tomó rápidamente su desayuno, saco su mochila y se movilizo hacía la escuela. Llego en unos 10 minutos después, encontrándose a Ymr entrando a la escuela. Corrió entusiasmado hacia la chica que lo mantenía completamente enamorado.

Ymr entraba normalmente, hasta sentir como algo, o más bien alguien le tapaba los ojos.

—¿Quien es?—pregunto graciosamente la persona que tapaba sus ojos, haciéndola reír. Ymr sabía muy bien quien era.

—Yuuki.—contesto esta, con un alegre tono de voz. Este le quito las manos de los ojos y luego le robo un romántico beso. Ymr correspondió al instante con alegría y todo el amor que sentía. Cuando ella besaba a Yuuki, el sentimiento total era la vitalidad, como para vivir para siempre. Finalmente terminan el beso para respirar.—Te amo.

—Yo a ti más.—contesta Yuuki, tomándola de la mano.—¿Y el resto?

—Aun no han llegado.—contesta esta, siempre con una sonrisa.—Lee me dijo que los esperaba aquí en la entrada.

—Bien.—acepto este, poniendo atención a la calle. Luego de notar que no llegarían al instante el e Ymr comenzaron a conversar amistosa y alegremente hasta ver como cierta rubia con pomposo y llamativo cabello llegaba gloriosamente. Kitty, aunque no tuviera el auto del siglo, con su entrada triunfal aclamaba y recibía todas las miradas de sus espectadores, así haciendo crecer la autoestima de la chica con facciones de gato, aunque ya es demasiado alta.

—¡Yuuki! ¡Ymr! ¡Mis amigos!—exclamo llamativamente la rubia corriendo casi en cámara lenta hacía el par de enamorados, dándoles un ahorcado abrazo a ambos con los brazos sobre sus cuellos.—¡Los extrañe!

—Kitty, nos vimos ayer.—dijo Yuuki, algo avergonzado.

—Sí, no seas tan dramática.—le aconsejo Ymr, en un tono bastante bajo. Kitty coloco los ojos en blanco.

—Como sea.—dijo, ya sin ese tono algo irritante que tenía cuando presumía.—¿Y el resto?

—Ahí.—indicó Yuuki, señalando como Makoto, Sasori y Yagane caminaban hacía acá. Los 3 chicos hicieron una señal saludando al resto. Yuuki, Ymr y Kitty respondieron al saludo con otra seña y una bella sonrisa.

—Hola, intolerables.—dijo Makoto de mala cara. Todos lo miraron extrañados. Luego notaron como el pelinegro increíblemente se forzaba a sonreír, y lo lograba.—Es broma, queridos amigos.

—Sí...—comento Sasori, sonriendoles de forma de comercial de dientes a sus amigos.—Hola chicos.

—Hola.

Y así, entre incómodos y bochornosos momentos esperaron que llegaran todos. Con el tiempo llegaron Sakura, Lee y Kaito. Luego de un buen rato llego Ciel junto a Nagato, y Thoru junto a Kaede Yukina, su nueva y actual pareja.

—Chicos, ella es Kaede—dijo Thoru, junto a Kaede. Kaede era una atractiva chica de cabellos negros y ojos grises, piel blanca y esbelto cuerpo. Todo lo que no era Konan. Aunque para la mente de varios fuera atractiva, ella era una belleza poco vista y clásica, no como Kaede, que era objetivamente hermosa. Además que Kaede parecía ser más sociable y presentable, con más personalidad que la otra. En resumen, Kaede era todo lo que Konan no.

—¿Y cuando sintieron interés de esa manera?—pregunto Sakura, conversando con Kaede y Thoru.

—Quizás cuando Thoru volvió a ser normal.—explico Kaede con una conveniente sonrisa. Thoru asintió.

—Necesitaba reaccionar. Kaede me volvió a la vida.—dijo Thoru, tomando la mano de la pelinegra de forma romántica.

—Me encanta esto. ¡Lo amo, lo amo!—explico Kaede, algo caprichosa.—Siempre quise a Thoru de esta forma, y por eso me esforcé siendo la presidenta de su FanClub.

—¿y, Kaede, que piensas de Konan Mizaki?—pregunto Lee en un tono desafiante. A el no le agrada nada la idea de que Thoru estuviera con otra persona, y menos con alguien como Kaede.

—Ella es una chica afortunada.—admitió Kaede, con una sonrisa.—Yo hable con ella antes de su partida, y realmente me pareció algo apática. Aunque realmente eso no lo decidió.—Lee sentía cierto tono de falsedad y una actitud algo despectiva por parte de Kaede, lo cual no le simpatizaba mucho.—No valoro lo que tenía, y eso la vuelve algo hipócrita. ¿Como no lo valoraría? ¡Es Thoru Shion!

Todos oían la parlotearía de Kaede, pero en un momento todos desviaron al sentir vientos contra ellos, viniendo de la entrada. Entonces lo vieron.

Un chico de cabellos verdes perfectamente desordenados y unos intensos y claros ojos tono ámbar, con piel pálida como si fuera porcelana y una gran e impactante belleza. Sonreía torcidamente y caminaba gloriosa y silenciosamente entrando, llamando y fascinando la atención de todos los presentes, incluidos nuestros protagonistas. El glorioso chico miro directamente a Yuuki a los ojos, así creando conexión de miradas. Creando y haciendo renacer algo que en Yuuki había muerto hace mucho tiempo. Ese deseo carnal hacía personas de su mismo sexo que Yuuki había intentado retener y oprimir durante tanto tiempo...y por un chico, se perdía todo el control.

Realmente resultaba patético analizar la situación, porque era simplemente patético. Enamorarse de otra persona con tan solo la mirada y destruir un romance que llevaba bastante tiempo, o por lo menos matar todos los sentimientos que existían. Todo por una conexión de miradas. Nada que valiera la pena. Solo la obsesión que estaba naciendo en Yuuki por esa persona y la desesperación de volverlo a ver, de tenerlo tan cerca como quisiera y cuanto tiempo quisiera. Porque para Yuuki nada de eso valía lo suficientemente la pena, pero algo lo suficientemente fuerte como para destruir otros sentimientos tan fuertes como su enamoramiento por Ymr, valía intentar. Valía para destruir su romance con Ymr.

**Pero estúpidamente no. No valía suficientemente la pena, la tristeza. El sufrimiento y el masoquismo. No valía lo suficiente para dañarlo.**


	3. Kyoki Chimamire

Todos entraron a sus salas de clases, aunque los 11 -a excepción de Kaede que iba un curso más abajo, y Yagane, que iba en su paralelo- se encontraban algo aturdidos por cierto peliverde, el cual al parecer también correspondía a su clase. Todos saludaron alegremente a Kokoru-sensei, su profesor jefe, y finalmente cedieron a presentar a los nuevos.

—Vincent Logishi—ese resultaba ser el nombre de esa criatura peliverde que había cautivado a nuestros protagonistas.—Encantado de conocerlos, a todos.

Y entonces Vincent dedico una maliciosa mirada a Yuuki, y al resto, aunque cada uno sentía como si fuera el más genial y único. Cuando realmente solo eran otros ilusos cayendo a una trampa.

* * *

Las clases pasaron rápido y fue hora del recreo. Ese día, todos habían querido y se habían dispuesto por ir a ver a Yagane nadar en el gimnasio. Finalmente lo estaban haciendo.

—El realmente tiene talento.—comentaba Lee junto a Yuuki y Sasori mientras caminaban al gimnasio tranquilamente todo el grupo de amigos. Llegaron finalmente. Se sentaron en las primeras de muchas gradas que poseía el lugar y se dispusieron a observar las personas que habían en la piscina. Reconocieron a Yagane al instante. Era la única persona con ojos rojos divisibles, por lo menos en la piscina.

—Thoru, ¿por que debo estar yo aquí?—murmuro Kaede, algo decepcionada al ver como su novio se involucraba más con el grupo de amigos que con ella.

—Porque te amo.—le dijo el pelirrojo, robándole un beso a la pelinegra y logrando sonrojar.

—Estos chicos son tus amigos, Thoru—hablo la pelinegra, cabizbaja—No los míos. Te puedo dar tiempo con ellos, no me preocupa. No necesitas estar siempre aquí, conmigo.

—Pensé que a las chicas siempre les gustaba estar acompañadas.—admitió el pelirrojo, rascándose la cabeza. Kaede comprendió al instante la indirecta de esa frase.

—Yo no soy como esa...—intento criticar Kaede con enojo, pero antes de terminar la frase, Thoru increíblemente le tomo de la muñeca con total brusquedad. Kaede tembló.

—No te atrevas...siquiera...a completar esa oración.—dijo Thoru, mostrando una increíble actitud aterrorizara con ese rostro demasiado pálido, esos ojos sin brillo y sus expresiones que parecían querer matar a alguien. Kaede temió que fuera ella.—Jamás.

Kaede se soltó al instante del sujetamiento. Con ira, mucha ira.

—Creo que lo entendí.—dijo Kaede con mirada amenazadora y voz seca.—Ella y yo no somos comparables, pero...

—¿Dijiste que me darías tiempo con mis amigos, no?—le cuestiono Thoru cruelmente, sin expresión o sentimiento alguno en el rostro.—Creo que ahora necesito ese tiempo.

—¿Ahora? Creo que una eternidad con tus amigos no te podría dañar más de lo que estas.—le respondió Kaede, con ira.—Eres un enfermo.

Thoru solo sonrió leve y torcidamente.

—¿Quizás lo soy?—se interrogo.—No veo el problema alguno.

—Ese es el problema, Thoru—hablaba la pelinegra, seria y furiosa—Tu nunca veras el problema. Tu nunca veras la verdad.

Entonces Kaede se levanto y salió caminando, furiosa. Thoru bajo la cabeza. Luego oyó un extraño canto.

—_La la la lal la la...Quieres unirte…_  
_Ven a jugar…_  
_Pero puede que te dispare…_  
_En la cara…_  
_Bombas y balas…_  
_Harán el truco…_  
_Lo que necesitamos aquí es…_  
_Un poco de pánico…_  
_¿Alguna vez querrás atraparme?_  
_¡Me estoy sintiendo ignorada!_  
_¿Puedes intentarlo un poco mejor?_  
_¡Me estoy aburriendo!_

Thoru miró hacía atrás, encontrándose con una extraña chica de cabellos celestes y mirada desquiciada. La chica lo miro sonriendo como maníaca.

—¡Thoru Shion!—la chica saltó magníficamente y quedo indirectamente sentada al lado de Thoru.—Vaya pescado que eres.

—¿Pescado...?—cuestiono este, sin entender nada de lo que decía esta chica. Todo su grupo de amigos ponía atención a Thoru y esa extraña chica. Porque realmente esa chica era extraña. Tenia unos impactantes ojos rojos que miraban excesivamente con locura y poco acurdad. Su largo cabello celeste tomado en una larga trenza que llegaba a la cintura y sus mechones que caían sobre su pálido rostro. Sus facciones eran bastantes bellas, pero nadie lo notaba con esa torcida y sádica sonrisa.—¿Que?

—Te desearía como el veneno prohibido o una letal bomba, ¡sí!—exclamo ella, delirando. O por lo menos eso pensaban todos.—Kaede Yukina no te merece, Thoru Shion. ¡Solamente la guerrera te debería tener!

—¿Guerrera?—siguió sin entender el.—¿Quien eres?.

La chica repentinamente se levanto y coloco su puño en su corazón, como soldado.

—¡Kyoki Chimamire!—exclamo ella, dedicándole una torcida sonrisa a todos.—¡Reportándose, señor!

—Sí...—contesto Thoru, sin ya saber que responder.

—Ella es la chica que sentó en el puesto de Konan—explico Lee, hablando neutralmente.—Es nuestra compañera de curso.

—¡Oh, Thoru Shion, huelo miseria en ti!—exclamo Kyoki, tapándose la nariz con sus dedos. Todos la miraron aun más extrañados. Definitivamente era una tipa rara.

Kyoki luego se acerco a Kaito, tomando su mano y acariciándola. Kaito se quedo algo paralizado, sin embargo no hizo nada.

—Cuando te maten tu solo te volverás más fuerte, cariño.—le explico ella, con una enfermiza mirada. Kaito tembló al oír eso.

—¿Morir...?—se interrogó el pelinegro, acariciando su propio cuello.

—No podría deducir si sería una descuartización o una decapitación, pero cuando mueras serás más y más fuerte.—le dijo Kyoki, soltando su mano. Se acerco a Yuuki y tomó su mano.

—Eres tan valiente...lastima que la sombra acaricie tu espalda.—le dijo Kyoki. Yuuki al instante observo su espalda. Tomó la mano de Lee y le sonrió enfermamente. A Lee, a diferencia del resto, no le aterraba Kyoki. Puesto que el era tan loco como ella.

—Tu...la oscuridad asecha tu alma. No veo salvación en ti.—Kyoki soltó su mano bruscamente.—El destino se nos puede contagiar, Tsk.

—Como la locura.—murmuro Lee, sorprendiendo a Kyoki un poco, aunque esta no lo demostró.

Kyoki siguió tomando las manos, detectando el destino de cada uno.

Ciel resulto ser alguien cobarde, que vive encerrado en una pesadilla. Y no lo dejara de estar hasta dejarlo ir.

Nagato una persona sincera, que solamente sirve de arma. A consideración secreta el más sacrificable.

Sasori una persona que terminara en una mala suma en un mal final.

Makoto persona que por falta de compañía creo su otra mitad. De todas formas terminara solo, en agonía.

Sakura una persona insegura, la cual iba a ser aplastada por la seguridad.

Ymr alguien que iba a terminar sin alma y corazón al no tener ni vida. Por solo pensar en el resto.

Kitty...alguien ya condenada. Kyoki en ese momento se retiro. Dejando a los demás con dudas.

¿Quien era realmente ella? ¿A caso diría la verdad? ¿Estaban destinados al sufrimiento y oscuridad?.

**¿O simplemente la vida se resolvía como una eterna pesadilla? Nadie lo sabia, pero el miedo y extrañeza ya nacía en sus corazones. Y ese medo era difícil de matar.**


	4. Mejorar

Ciel miraba aburridamente la ventana mientras intentaba concentrarse en clase, pero sinceramente ya no le importaba. Lo único que hacía el rubio era dibujar en clase. Dibujar, dibujar, dibujar. De cierta forma el no lograba llegar a pensar en algo más que dibujar, hasta que noto que tenía insomnio. Entonces simplemente Ciel prefirió dormir y no pensar en el dibujo hasta el otro día. Ignoraba levemente a casi todos.

Era incomodo para el cuando le cuestionaban o criticaban por su actitud, por lo cual solo dibujaba y se desahogaba con sus bellos trazos. Simplemente realizaba bellos e incomprendidos dibujos que para muchos no tenían sentido, excepto para el.

—Vivirás solo toda tu vida, ¿Ciel?

El rubio miro extrañado hacia su lado. Se encontraba Vincent Logishi con una arrogante sonrisa mientras lo observaba dominantemente directo a los ojos. El rubio no pudo evitar sentirse algo incomodo. No era como si Vincent le agradara o fuera alguien con quien bromeaba, así que le hablara de esa forma era algo extraño.

—Ve a tu roca, Vincent._—_le contesto el rubio con aburrimiento. Vincent ignoro ese comentario y se sentó como si nada junto al rubio. Ciel lo vio con extrañeza. Para cuando lo noto, Vincent husmeaba molestamente en su cuaderno de dibujos. Ciel intento detenerlo, pero no lo logro a tiempo.

—Oh—hablo el peliverde, mostrando una extraña sonrisa. Ciel lo miro con curiosidad._—_¿Me has dibujado, corazón?

—Tal vez_—_contesta el rubio, mientras bajaba su mirada, totalmente avergonzado. Ciel a veces sentía la curiosidad de dibujar personas, y Vincent le había parecido un buen objeto de arte. Un buen modelo.

_—_¡Me has hecho muy lindo!_—_exclamo Vincent, siendo muy dramático a la cuestión de Ciel.

—Es...solo...un dibujo de lo que veo...—susurro el pequeño rubio, hastiado. No le gustaba que la gente fuera así con el. El Odiaba definitivamente el dramatismo —No te ilusiones.

Vincent sonrió triunfante.

—No pensaba hacerlo.

Ambos se sonríen por un momento. Vincent, considerándose un ganador, y Ciel, pensando que Vincent no era tan desagradable.

* * *

Cierta peliazul caminaba junto a una pelirroja mientras conversaban cansadamente. Entonces, llegó otra persona. Kyoki Chimamire.

—¡Hola!—exclamo Kyoki, con una extraña sonrisa que incomodo a Sakura e Ymr. Kyoki era demasiado extraña. Demasiado.

—Hola...—contestaron ambas. Kyoki se coloco al medio y comenzaron a conversar, aunque aun les resultaba incomodo tener a la peliceleste ahí junto a ellas, puesto que por más que fueran buenas personas y quisieran ser amigables, Kyoki les resultaba una chica extraña. Pero MUY extraña.

—¿Que hacen, potenciales amigas?—dijo Kyoki, intentando ser lo más normal que pudo. Y no lo lograba. Sin embargo Sakura e Ymr solo fueron amigables, intentando descubrir alguna faceta de la loca que no fuera tan como su descripción.

* * *

—¿Nagato? ¿Nagato? ¡Nagato!

El rubio oía como Kitty lo llamaba inconsolablemente. Porque aunque el chico le tuviera cariño a la chica cada vez se le acercaba sentía un cansancio y aburrimiento con ella que lo hacía sentir con ganas de alejarse. Alejarse y no volver.

...Correr donde Ciel. El rubio suspiro, sintiéndose derrotado al tan solo pensar en aquella persona que le aceleraba peligrosamente el corazón.

La persona que lograba hacerlo sentir tan vivo y cómodo en un lugar tan incomodo como para Nagato lo resultaba el mundo.

—¿Si, Kitty?—hablo el rubio con un cierto tono de fastidio. La rubia lo noto, y por supuesto, no le agrado para nada.

—¿Donde estabas? ¡Te llevo buscando media hora!—le grito llamativamente la chica, también molesta. Nagato coloco los ojos en blanco.

—¿Has visto a Ciel?—pregunto el rubio, ignorando los griteríos de su histérica novia. Kitty abrió excesivamente los ojos, sorprendida de lo que su amor dijo. ¿Ciel?

—No. ¡No!—grito ella, furiosa. Todos miraban con atención la escena, y murmuraban conclusiones. Ni a Kitty ni a Nagato les importaba.—¡No lo he visto, ni nunca lo haré! ¿Y sabes por que? ¡Porque lo odio! ¡Odio que tu y el estén juntos!

La rubia luego de gritar eso se tapo la boca, totalmente arrepentida. Nagato sintió como todo el mundo le cayo encima.

—_...Ahora todos...lo saben.—_pensó el, sintiéndose derrotado. Con la cabeza abajo solamente se alejo de la escena, conteniendo todo el odio que sintió por Kitty en ese momento.

* * *

Thoru esperaba pacientemente fuera de la clase de Kaede para intentar hablar con la pelinegra. No es que el fuera a pedir disculpas, por supuesto. El sabía perfectamente que tenía la razón, pero no quería pelear con Kaede.

El la quería mucho, aunque admitía no estar enamorado ni de ella, ni de Konan. Probablemente jamás la vuelva a ver, y aunque le duela el debía aceptar la realidad en vez de negadla desesperadamente.

Finalmente las puertas del salón de clases de Kaede se abrieron. Thoru observo los negros cabellos de Kaede bailar con el viento mientras la chica caminaba con calma y se detenía frente a el con una expresión dulce.

—Bajo presión.—susurro ella, mientras aferraba sus brazos al cuerpo del pelirrojo y colocaba su cabeza en el pecho del chico. Thoru acarició levemente sus cabellos.

—Me encantas—admitió el, con una sonrisa. Kaede sonrió de vuelta.

—Creo que eso ya lo sabía.—dice ella, con actitud.—Lo se, soy encantadora. Especialmente cuando estoy junto a ti.

—Por supuesto, primor—dijo el, besándola en la frente y siguiendo su camino junto a ella tomados de la mano.

Quizás las cosas iban mejorando para Thoru, aunque fuera lento, todo iba a mejor.

Y Thoru sabía perfectamente que junto a Kaede todo mejoraría. Todo volvería a estar bien.


End file.
